Blaze I The Leviathan
❝ Tʜᴇʀᴇ ɪꜱ ᴀ fɪʀᴇ ʙᴜʀɴɪɴɢ ᴅᴇᴇᴘ ɪɴꜱɪᴅᴇ ᴍᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪf ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴜʀɴ ɪᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ, ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ʟᴇfᴛ ɪꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏʟᴅ, ʙɪᴛᴛᴇʀɴᴇꜱꜱ ᴏf ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ''❞ ''_______________________________________________ Blaze is decribed as a ginger she-cat with darker ginger back and tipped ears. White spreads across her cheecks and all the way down her stomach. The end of her tail is also ringed with the same color. Blaze has emerald and teal like eyes and a yellow sclera. She remains as the leviathan for The Rising Rebellion and has been through every rank in her pack, except youth. �������������� The History of Blaze will only be shown of what people have discovered and what she has mentioned before. There for, not all of the information will be on here, due to me being secretive. ''Review'' '' '' According to Blaze, she explained to Wolf that both her mother and brother drowned to death in a flood. Since she was a young youth and couldn't survive alone, she seeked for the rogues, in which they allowed her in. Blaze has mentioned that she was kicked out though, due to not being able to support their group. As far as Kirishima got, it is to be known that Blaze was probably associated with assassins and cannibals. Soon, Blaze had stumbled upon a anarchy member, named Drip, and this is how she joined the pack. Now recently, Fox asked her if The Rising Rebellion is what keeps her going. Although, she loves her pack, it isn't the reason why it keeps her going. However, Fox did not press any further and the secret still remains unknown. The Beginning Blaze began as a kitten with just her sibling and mother. Her entertainment was listening to the stories that her mother told her and playing with her brother, Carnelian. All was well, till a flood had suddenly struck their burrow that they were living in. Thanks to the help of her mother, Blaze was able to survive, but her mother and brother weren't fortunate to make it. Due to the water killing her family, she has had a fear and hatred towards it. Though, she didn't blame the water for killing them, but him ''for not being there and then she had changed her name to Blaze. Greedy Rogues Still a kitten, Blaze needed protection and food. Stumbling upon rogues was her only bet and they had stubbornly, allowed her in. They hadn't taught Blaze much, except the greed of the world and what certain things had to offer. Seeing how Blaze only ate their food and didn't catch any food, she was considered useless and then thrown out. Without the rogues, Blaze would surely starve and die. A Unexpected Guest As young Blaze was close to death, a unexpected cat "had happened" to stumble upon her. He had offered her a deal that Blaze had no choice, but to accept or she would starve to death. The deal was that he would offer Blaze food if he had followed under her training. He soon lead Blaze into an underground burrow system that contained two other cats. These cats was apparently referred as an assassin by other cats, but really Blaze described them as something a little different than that. This black cat was with two other cats A Deals a Deal ''The Rest is unknown, due to it not being discovered by anyone yet. A Trade for a Kill The Rest is unknown, due to it not being discovered by anyone yet. The War of Shadows The Rest is unknown, due to it not being discovered by anyone yet. Look Who We Have Here... It seemed that Blaze was back at her regular state. Lost. Alone. And helpless. Despite Blaze still not being able to catch prey, she still gave it her best shot. Seeing how there was a specific territory that had the most prey at that time, she was lured into it. During her time in that owned territory, she had stumbled across an anarchy named Drip. Thus, this is how Blaze joined The Rising Rebellion. She was accepted and was assigned to be a anarchy of Minerva. Even though Minerva had never taught her anything, she still had Wolf to teach her a few skills. Yet, Blaze still seemed emotionless. Fears are going to Rule Us During a training session with Wolf, she was trained near water. There, Wolf had tried to teach her on how to swim. No matter how hard the former leviathan tried though, Blaze was simply too afraid of the water. On there way back, Wolf had told her a saddening story on how too water destroyed loved ones of his as well. In return, Blaze decided to explain her's as well. Together, they walked back in silence. Late On the First Day Blaze finally became a Demented Renegade, but she was rather late to her ceremony. It was a good thing she was woken up, or she would've had to skip her ceremony. Although, a few members seemed as if they were going to be objections of her being a renegade, they all thankfully bit back their replies. For Blaze's final words before becoming a renegade, she had said this, "Hmm, The Rising Rebellion.... Where shall I begin? Here I stand in the camp of the pack I gratefully am glad to be in. A ruthless, stubborn, and along with a strong pack, but also respectful to their higher ranks and one another. If I hadn't stumbled upon a pack like this, I'm sure I'd be lost. So, here I stand in the pack of cats whose names shall never be forgotten." Rock Slide! During a point of her younger renegade years, she had stumbled upon a loner named Kiba with Valen and a few others. Kiba soon dashed off after he attacked them, in which the others followed. However, Kiba stopped at the edge of the cliff and had two choices. To jump off it or to get attacked by The Rising Rebellion. As Blaze watched Valen jump off a cliff with Kiba, she had to figure out a way to get them back up. Moving around the edges of the cliff, she found a pile of rocks. What did she do? Well, she caused a rock slide and fell down with them. At least the others were able to jump up the rocks that Blaze had caused. Blaze Wiki .png|Wiki Blaze Blazepaw.png|A ALMOST perfect example of her appearance Blaze by Ivette.png|Art piece done by Ivette Blaze.png blazepaw2.png|Chill Blaze Chibi Blaze.png|Chibi Blaze- By Catsou Concerned Blaze.png Blazoe Rato.png Blaze by Ink.png Shrug Blaze.png I'M DYING Blyke and Blaze.png Thanks Kiri.png Halloween Blaze.jpg|Fox and Blaze on Halloween. (Made by Alani) Category:Leviathan